Wolfsbane
by Draco-wakeup
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is not a ordanary girl. Her father Harry Potter passed on his werewolf gene to her. She faces many challanges, being the first born werewolf EVER in existance. Companion to HPUS. Rated M Beta:Stephanie O
1. Chapter 1

Wolfsbane

Companion to Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains Lemons, carnage, and mature language.

Beta: I can't thank Stephanie O enough for taking up the challenge of correcting my never ending mistakes. Her comments and revisions complement my plot beautifully.

Chapter One

Potter's Pup

**Harry's POV: **

"How are you feeling, Gin?" Concerned, I joined her side in the large maternity bed, feeding her the cup of ice she requested groggily.

"Feeling oddly empty. I reckon the C-Section went well? How are Lily and Hugo?" Ginny muttered worried, wincing as she pulled herself up so she could chew the ice chips I placed into her mouth.

"Fine…Lily is being observed to see if her shifting affected her growth and development. Hugo is being observed to see if Lily's shifting affected him at all. The circumstances are amazingly non existent, no one can tell how being born a werewolf will affect her growth. I think it's safe to say she is the first of her kind…" Running my fingers through my hair I quieted, my fears resurfacing.

I considered the implications involving my daughter and her development. I could have unintentionally ruined her entire life by passing on my werewolf gene. Sure she could attend school and have a job with the ministry if she wished; the werewolf laws would abolish prejudice, but her finding someone that will accept her as she was, was nearly impossible. Ginny loved me before I was bitten, so it was easier for her to accept it. Tonks was an oddity herself, so her love for Lupin was acceptable and unsurprising.

"Harry, she will be fine. I can see your concern, it's written all over your face. I know she will grow to be an amazing and well loved little girl. I expect challenges, but nothing we can't handle." Ginny's voice was tender, her lips parting in a smile as she watched me. Leaning forward, I kissed her lips lovingly, and she eagerly accepted.

The door creaked open then, and I cuddled closer to my wife, careful to not strain her tender midsection as I pulled her close. With a tired sigh, she inched close for support as she faced our guest. The male healer held both Hugo and Lily, his face seemed amused as he lead Ron and Hermione into our room.

"Before I can allow you to hold both babies, I need to inform you that Hermione and Ron decided that it was best for you to breastfeed their son if you felt inclined to do so. Legally, you can refuse and they can bottle feed him. Lily and Hugo are in good health, and will be allowed to leave in a few days." He looked at Ginny, apparently waiting on her reply to Ron and Hermione's request.

Ginny looked annoyed, her eyes flashing to her brother and sister in law with contempt. "What do you take me for? I bloody cared for him for nine months, of course I will breastfeed my nephew…" She smiled lightly, apparently done with her rant as she held her arms out for a baby. Ron and Hermione seemed relieved, entering the room fully to sit in chairs placed next to Ginny. The healer handed her Hugo first, and she tugged the blanket over her breast to cover as she helped him latch.

The healer passed me Lily carefully, and I observed my daughter for the first time with excitement and worry. Lily seemed to be awake, her lips puckering hungerly as she nuzzled my body for warmth, her hand clutching my scrubs with surprisingly firm fingers. Stroking her soft patch of red hair, I was pleasantly surprised to see she resembled Ginny, unlike her older brothers James and Albus who resembled me.

"Blimey, he takes after me…" Ron chuckled, pulling Hermione's waist with a wide smile closer to him as they waited for their son to finish feeding. Ginny scoffed, her brows rising amused as she watched her brother, her hold on her nephew tightening as he continued his suckling.

"He has a very good reason to eat a lot, unlike you." She teased, her eyes soft as she peered under the blanket at her nephew. Hermione laughed, her hand tightening around Ron's available one.

"I can't thank you enough for surrogating him, Ginny; I can only hope Lily and Hugo develop a bond that rivals Fred and George's." Hermione commented, and we all smiled with similar hopes. Ron shot me a wink as he roared in laughter. Laughing briefly with him, I leaned towards Lily and pressed my lips to her soft forehead.

"We can only hope for a lot" I muttered against her head, considering her unsure future and hoping she would be accepted for being special. My love for my daughter causing my throat to lump up. She would be our first daughter and our last child. Ginny and I had decided we couldn't risk another possibly complicated pregnancy.

"Love you, angel" I murmured, low enough for only her to hear. She wiggled, her hands eagerly taking my finger as I placed it into her available hand.

"Not to ruin a moment… but what's going to happen tonight, Harry? She's going to be here still, but I don't see how we can give her the wolfsbane when she's this little…" Hermione murmured, taking Hugo as Ginny handed her nephew over to his mother.

"We will put her in a separate room from the other children so she can shift without casualties, and there will be constant surveillance to insure she is safe. We're working on an injection form of the potion, so she won't have to be a full wolf when she shifts in the near future. We would prefer her father staying here overnight with her while he shifts. She might find him comforting during and after the transformation." The healer spoke up while he observed us, his brow raised as he watched Lily interact with me.

Looking at Ginny, she nodded with understanding and I gave her Lily to feed. Repeating her actions as she did with Hugo, she covered Lily and her breast with the blanket as Lily suckled.

"I'll happily stay to comfort her… it's the least I could do to insure she is happy and safe. She is too little to be alone during such a vulnerable time." My eyes briefly left Ginny so I could look at my siblings.

"You will stay here with Ginny tonight, right?" my voice rough with seriousness as my gaze held both Ron and Hermione.

"Of course, Harry" Hermione hummed, her gaze drifting to Hugo as she kissed his smooth fiery patch of hair. Ron nodded, his eyes returning to his son as he studied his features. Hugo seemed to look just like Ron, just as much as Rose resembled Hermione.

"I will make sure everything is arranged to accommodate you as well then, Mr. Potter." The healer murmured, leaving the room.

HLHLHLHLHLHL

"Right in here, Mr. Potter." Nikki smiled, gesturing to a fairly large room. Entering, I remembered the cot and chair, as well as the thick heavy curtains that covered the viewing window. This was the room I boarded in after I received my bite that dreaded night, I realized, as I tightened my hold on my sleeping daughter.

"If you need anything I suppose you can howl and we will figure out how we can help. Please get comfortable, deary." Nikki smiled; her eyes slightly tainted with concern as she turns away and leaves the room, locking the door behind her.

Looking at Lily, I stroke her nose before laying her onto the cot, her mouth opening in a yawn as she slowly awakes. Removing the vial in my robes, I easily down the putrid potion that I rely on to stay sane on nights like this. Finished with the wolfsbane, I join Lily on the cot, holding her close to my chest.

Hours seemed to pass slowly as I wait. The hairs on my neck began to prickle as I sense the beginnings of the change. Lily slowly begins to twitch at my side, her mouth opening into a heart wrenching scream as she thrashes. Her body slowly begins to morph into a small and helpless were-pup. My body began to burn and stretch painfully, but I contain most of my discomfort as I focus on my daughter and her safety. Closing my eyes briefly, our voices mold into painful whelps as we finish the last bit of shifting. My face painfully contorts into a muzzle and my ears slightly lengthen into fine points as the pain begins to dull. Finished, I look at Lily when she seems to calm.

Lily's body is slightly covered with fine red hair as she whines, her muzzle nudging me as she releases a toothless whimper. Whining softly, I lick her nape and she seems to relax at my contact; her instincts seem to convey to her that I am her father. Blindly, her hands grasp my slightly thicker and darker coat, her small nails nicking my skin as her whines grew. Tucking her infant body closer to mine protectively, I groom her comfortingly, her whines dying as she drifted to sleep.

Sighing, I rested my head over her body, my enhanced vision allowing me to watch for danger as I monitored her heartbeat and breathing. I guard her the entire night, hoping she wouldn't grow to hate me for my lack of carefulness as she grows with this burden.

AN: I hope you all enjoy the beginning of lily's life. I'm working on Aurora's story as well, so keep your eyes peeled for updates!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolfsbane

Companion to Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains Lemons, carnage, and mature language.

Beta: The most amazing and wonderful beta Stephanie O, who accepted the challenge of correcting my numerous mistakes. May the odds be ever in her favor.

Chapter Two

Sorting

**Lily's POV: **

"You have everything, I reckon?" Daddy smiles briefly, his tired green eyes looking into my chocolate one's with warmth and a tinge of sadness. After Mum died he never looks fully happy anymore, but he manages to make up for it with his enthusiasm and effort to be the lovely father he is.

"Yes daddy… but what if I'm not in Gryffindor or Slytherin?" trembling with fear at this realization, I busy my self with assuring my snowy owl, Dighew, that he will be quite alright in his cage for the trip as he flutters about angrily. Daddy watches me silently, his eyes brightening with understanding at my concern. James was a Gryffindor to the core, his bravery always shining threw when the need arises. Albus was generally cunning; his schemes seemed to keep him out of trouble and he was in favor of most people he meets when he decides to be sociable. I was cunning, brave, and loyal… but my heart wasn't set on either house. I knew Daddy wouldn't care, but my brothers and Uncle Ron would if I didn't end up in a respectable house.

"Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are just as well off as Slytherin or Gryffindor. One of your namesakes, your Aunt Luna to be exact, was a Ravenclaw and as you know is one of the brightest witches around. I have always suspected your Aunt Hermione would have done well in that house. I competed with a Hufflepuff during the Tri- wizard tournament, and he was a very honest man. You have nothing to fear but fear itself, Lily." Daddy smiled genuinely, and I smiled back in surprise at his attempt to reassure me. Daddy never mentions his role during the tournament; it was nice that he decided to open up a bit.

"If anyone gives you a hard time about your werewolf heritage tell Neville, Albus, Scorpius, Rose or Victoire. If you feel like owling me, though, I will be on the nearest broom stick available to Hogwarts. No one has the right to bully you, and they have plenty to fear if they think they can tease the great _Harry Potter's _daughter." Daddy mutters seriously, but his deep green eyes wink at me with humor. I agree, holding my arms out for a hug. Daddy easily kneels, lifting me into a tight embrace as he kisses my long copper curls. I kiss his scarred face, nuzzling his neck before releasing him.

Daddy rests his calloused hands upon my shoulders as Albus and Scorpius join us, followed by my godparents. Scorpius gives me a warm smile, and I blush, my cheeks heating up as I smile back. Albus mutters something in his ear, and Scorpius shrugs him off, his lovely blue eyes peeling off of me as he turns to shove my brother. Draco, my godfather, looks very tired as he holds my godmother's hand. Astoria smiles at us enthusiastically, her stomach slightly protruding from her green gown as she carries my god sister in her womb.

"I take it that Scorpius and Albus gave you a rough night?" Daddy glares at Albus openly before appraising Draco with concerned eyes. Draco runs his available fingers through his thinning golden hair, much like Scorpius does when he is stressed, I muse.

"A bit. They decided to chase the colts around the pens, resulting in a few angry mothers to chase after them in retaliation. It took hours and a few calming spells to get the lot to settle, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. The Pegasus' are a bit jumpy, but in a few days everything should be calm, I hope." Draco sneered slightly towards his son, and Scorpius inched away a bit, his blue eyes downcast as Albus inched towards him to avoid daddy's annoyed gaze. Daddy knew that breeding mystical horses was a hobby that helped distract my godfather from the past, and he seemed to be thinking of a suitable punishment.

"Albus, you are to help Neville every weekend this month with tending to the Hogwarts plants, in the forest and out. If Draco agrees, Scorpius will share this punishment." Daddy looked pointedly at my godparents, and they nodded in agreement, Draco looked slightly more appeased. "I will owl Neville then, and get his approval." Daddy muttered, and both boys looked less than happy.

Extremely glad everything was better, I happily embraced both my godparents. Draco held me warmly before releasing me, his lips pulled into a crooked grin. "I hope we end up with a daughter as well behaved as you, Lily. At least Hogwarts will have one behaved Potter on its grounds." Draco teased, Astoria nodded in agreement, holding me firmly before letting me go. "You would do well in Slytherin, love." Astoria whispers, holding my godfather's hand more tightly in hers.

Smiling politely at them both, I give my Daddy a proper goodbye hug before retreating with Scorpius and Albus. Scorpius pushes my cart like the gentleman he is towards the loading station, as Albus trudges along silently. I hide between them as unknown witches and wizards with their children watch us silently, curiosity and slight fear etched on their faces.

"I didn't think everyone would still be in awe after so much time," Albus quietly complains as he helps Scorpius carefully unload my owl and trunk from the cart and into the train.

I cover my face with my hair, trying hard to not cry as people's mutters carry through the wind. "Mother…" "Dead…" "Harry…" "Werewolf…" Words drift into my sensitive ears as people gossip about the newest Potter to attend Hogwarts. Both boys finish unloading my cart, Albus climbing into the train to save us a compartment as Scorpius approaches me, concerned. Running his fingers through his golden hair, he timidly smiles as he wraps a comforting arm around me.

"What's wrong, Lil's?" Scorpius whispers, knowing that despite the train and other voices I would still hear him.

"They won't stop… they don't even know me or our family and they keep whispering… my head hurts," I complain; and Scorpius frowns, pulling me closer protectively as he blocks everyone's view of me with his much larger body. Leading me to the train, I cuddle to him, reassured as he helps me onto the steps. The train walls serve to keep out the worst of the noise as I climb on, and I wait for him to join me as I ignore the silent stares of the passengers. Scorpius is quick and silent as he ascends; blocking curious eyes from me again as he escorts me to seek out Albus.

"Better?" He whispers again, his breath tickling my ear, and I blush. Both Albus and Scorpius are in their third year, and quietly respected in the school. Albus seemed to take over James' spot with popularity, his broody and quiet nature quietly effective with the ladies as they flocked around him, much to his annoyance. Scorpius also has his fair share of groupies, I notice with distaste as they glare at me, jealous.

Finding the compartment that held my brother, our elder cousins Starlet and Solar sit across from him with matching smiles as they read the Quibbler. Albus strokes Solar's calico, Starburst, as he looks up at us, annoyed.

"Took you both bloody long enough. Don't just stand there…" He mutters, his green eyes dark with annoyance. I glare at him, sitting next to the window as he pulls Scorpius to the seat opposite him, talking excitedly about James and his position with our Uncle Charlie as a dragon breeder.

Ignoring him, I scout out Daddy in the sea of unfamiliar faces. Pulling the window down a smidgen, I press my nose to the crack and try to sniff out his familiar woodsy scent. Catching it as the train bellows a warning, I yip and hear his voice almost as clear as day as he waves to me from the noisy platform; my godparents are with him watching us, amused.

"Remember, I'll be at the forest home monthly if you need me. Don't think you're alone, Lily." He barely seems to speak, but I catch it. Smiling at him with a slight nod, he watches anxiously as the train pulls away.

Sitting back, I am content with dozing the hours away as I drift into much needed sleep. My dreams are full of a friendly and brave boy that I grew up with; his smoldering blue eyes and light blonde hair are the highlight of my thoughts as I snuggle to my brother, content.

Nine hours later

"_Lily…"_ Albus hisses, his voice annoyed as he shoves me. Shooting upwards, I gaze around confused as I try to remember why I am on a moving train.

"We need to get our robes on…" Scorpius kindly reminds me, his expression tired as he hands me a bag. Reaching in sleepily, I fish out my robe before handing it back to him. Thanking him for his kindness, while glaring at Albus, I hurriedly pull my robe over my clothing. Albus and Scorpius are already dressed in their house clothing as Starlet and Solar retrieve the bag to pull their Ravenclaw outfits and robes out. Excusing themselves, they leave to properly dress.

Starburst contently plays with the extendible bag Daddy let the twins borrow so we wouldn't have to carry our heavy trunks into our compartments. Stretching, I kneel and pet Starburst's soft fur with my fingertips,; Scorpius watches me silently as Albus fiddles with his wand.

Albus was very proud of his wand, because it was almost exactly like Daddy's. His wand was the same in every aspect, besides the shared core. His is phoenix and Holly, eleven inches, but a different phoenix than the one that provided its feather for the core to Daddy's wand. Scorpius and I had the same length wands, but different core and wood. Our wands are eleven inches, but mine was willow with unicorn hair while his was mahogany with dragon heartstring.

"Where is Hugo? I don't remember seeing him on the platform." Albus muttered, his eyes not leaving his wand as he polishes the wood with his shirt. Shrugging, I smile as I think of my most loved cousin.

"Rose was taking him with her instead of him taking the train; she figured he would be less scared that way… you know how public places make him nervous." I murmur, moving so our cousins can rejoin us in our compartment. Starlet and Solar thank me, as they collect the cat and bag from the floor.

"The train is about to stop," Solar warns, holding Starburst firmly as the cat cuddles to her in comfort. Starlet nods, agreeing with her twin as both of their silvery hair glitters with their movement. Both girls have gray eyes, unlike both their parents, but like their mother they share her love for oddities and her hair. Daddy said they have their father's temper when provoked.

"Thank you for the warning," I smile, and they nod, collecting their items. Scorpius stands as he holds the compartment door; the train slows to a stop as brakes squeal.

"Ready?" He holds my eyes, and I nod. The five of us make our way out of the train, my older cousins leading the way as Albus and Scorpius shield me from the cold stares of our classmates. We step onto the platform, and I take a deep breath in relief as I search for Hagrid.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" His booming voice echoed as he swung a heavy lamp in front of himself. A large wrinkly dog sat at his side, its jaws opening in a welcoming howl as its rump wiggled excitedly. I briefly thanked Scorpius and Albus, waving goodbye to the twin's as they boarded carriages pulled by the invisible beings.

Albus gave me a brief hug, followed by one from Scorpius as they joined the older kids. Taking a deep breath, I gave my best smile as I joined Fang and Hagrid. Fang's wiggling seemed to grow as I approached; his barks growing frantic as he struggled with the fact that Hagrid seemed to have ordered him to stay at his side.

Annoyed, Hagrid grunted, his booming voice ordering Fang to "Can It" as frightened first years gathered around them both. I neared, and Hagrid seemed to understand Fang's fuss.

"Oy! 'Ow' is the lovely Lily this night?" Hagrid smiled, and embarrassed I knelt to pet Fang's massive head tenderly. He nuzzled my palm, and I ignored his slobber as I blushed at the compliment.

"Nervous and excited…" I admitted, as he glanced at me thoughtfully as he continued his job of collecting first years.

A few moments passed, and Hagrid seemed convinced that everyone who needed to be collected was. Fang followed by my side happily, as the other first years avoided me, my chocolate eyes focused on the lights of the castle ahead.

Despite the fact that I spent every full moon with my Daddy in the forbidden forest, the castle still amazed me. Daddy said that it was almost exactly the same as it was prior to the war, but with some added protection. The giant castle seemed intimidating under the half moon; its twisting towers climbed towards the sky, making up the majority of the castle.

"Onto dem boats..." Hagrid smiled, his mouth covered with his graying beard as he hurried everyone into a boat. I joined him and Fang in one, squeezing into the available corner as Fang rested his head on my knees. Hagrid's boat seemed to float slowly ahead of everyone, as we all were magically transported across the lake.

"Is there really a Giant Squid and Mermaids?" I whispered curiously, my eyes easily taking in the dark lake as everyone else seemed to strain themselves to see. Hagrid nodded, his dark eyes alight in appreciation of my question.

"I reckon your father brough' em up at some point, brave man he is. Dey won' 'urt' you if you don' bother 'em," he muttered; his voice rising as he reprehended a student who placed her hand into the water.

"Oy…I wouldn' be tha' brave." He warned loudly, and she jerked her hand away, her nose turned up in annoyance.

We reached shore, and I easily exited the boat and waited for everyone else to join me. Hagrid helped the few struggling, his arms easily lifting the first years from the boats they were stuck in. Once everyone was ashore, he grunted, winking at me appreciatively as he led us up a small flight of stairs and to a heavy oak door.

"Ready?" Hagrid murmured, and once I nodded, he knocked three times upon the door with heavy fist.

The door swung open to reveal a smug looking Neville. His slimmed features and kind eyes appraised us all, before he settled on my face. With a kind smile, he winked, before he addressed the less familiar first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Follow me, please." Turning, he left Hagrid at the door as he led us into the great entrance hall. The stone interior made me feel very small still, even though Hogwarts was almost a second home to me. I spent every month on its grounds during summer and winter breaks as a wolf, my Daddy showing me every secret it had to offer along with its history.

Neville stopped us at a stairway, his cheerful face thoughtful as he brought out his old pet toad Trevor. The toad seemed to be sleeping as he stroked it, his eyes glancing at everyone with curiosity.

"Each of you will be sorted into your houses momentarily. Each house is named after its very own founder, and each house has its own great and noble history. As many of you know, an abundance of great and noble witches and wizards were taught in these walls, so expect intriguing lessons during your stay here. While at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points while any rule breaking deducts points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will earn the house cup. Questions?"

Neville waited patiently, and surprise grazed his features as my hand shot up. "Yes, Lily?" He smiled, as Trevor croaked.

"When will we be eligible for Quidditch?" I smiled, and he chuckled, amused. Students looked at me curiously, but I tried my best to ignore them.

"I know you come from a long line of early players, so I figure it won't hurt to tell you. Once you start flying lessons, Madam Hooch will determine if you have the skills necessary to be placed on your house team." He answered directly to me, but seemed to be talking loud enough for everyone else.

A few people started to chatter excitedly, and another hand shot up eagerly. Neville seemed to realize his mistake in bringing up Quidditch, because his smile wavered as he gestured toward the hand. "Yes, Alexandria Wood?"

Surprised and feeling silly about forgetting about the Woods' youngest child, I turned my head and eagerly waved to one of my closest friends. Alex glared at me, but pushed through the crowd to join my side before asking her question.

"Assuming we make the team, will there be any games held at night?" Alex smiled brightly, nudging me in forgiveness as she openly embarrassed me.

Neville's gaze flickered towards me, while people inched away. His voice was reassuring as he returned his gaze to Alex. "As the Gryffindor Head of House and Headmistress McGonagall's assistant, I will be sure to bring it up to her. She knows the situation's every student has while attending Hogwarts, and if you make a team I will be sure to make sure your fear of the dark won't be a burden during a game." Neville teased, and Alex laughed lightly, nodding as she snaked her arm around my shoulder.

"Now, without any further interruptions, we shall begin the sorting. Follow me." Neville smiled widely, leading us in a narrow line through wide wooden double doors. Feeling excited, I embraced Alex's waist as we filled into the Great Hall.

Hundreds of eyes gazed at us curiously and I smiled, feeling quite brave at the moment. My eyes first met Albus as he sat across the room at the Slytherin table. He waved slightly, his mouth upturned in a slight and thin smile. Shifting my attention to Gryffindor, Scorpius waved warmly, his eyes locking into mine as he gauged my face. I smiled at him reassuringly, as we stopped walking.

"Reckon he knows you're bananas over him?" Alex teased, and my face reddened like a true Weasley at her observation.

"Hush, you. His parent's are like my own, and our parents are good friends… he sees me like a sister." I sighed, glancing away from him as I faced the front of the room. Headmistress McGonagall, her face creased with age, smiled warmly at our group as she spoke.

"Welcome, young one's, to your first exciting year at Hogwarts. I will call your name, and you are expected to step up and have the sorting hat placed upon your head. Professor Weasley from Transfiguration has volunteered to assist." McGonagall smiled briefly, before rolling out a very large parchment.

"Appleby, Justin" She called out clearly, and a burly student emerged bravely from our crowd to rest upon the stool. Rose smiled brightly, as she rested the hat upon his head.

The hat pondered a while, his lips scrunching up in thought as he considered the houses. "Gryffindor!" His rough voice shouted, and Justin jumped out of his seat with his chin held high. The entire table erupted in applause as the boy settled near Scorpius.

The list seemed to take forever before I was called, and the noisy room turned silent immediately. "Potter, Lily"!

Sighing, I release Alex as she wishes me luck, her face alight with a wide grin. Abandoning the slimming crowed, I gave McGonagall and Rose a beautiful smile before settling in the stool. Rose placed the hat over my head, and it seemed to hum in thought.

"You have a lot of potential for any house, making this so much harder. I can see you were bred for Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw could use your brains too. Bravery or smarts… which is more predominant?" The hat murmured, and I decided to make the decision for him as thoughts of Scorpius seemed to rush inside my head.

"Passion? I suppose I can not ignore THAT, can I? So much like your mother, she made up my mind the same way using your father. Not Ravenclaw then, so GRYFFINDOR IT IS!" The hat roared, and Scorpius seemed to almost fall out his seat with pride as he clapped most enthusiastically. I joined my new house with a timid smile, glancing at my brother across the room. He clapped supportively, but sadness tinged in his eyes as he smiled brightly at me. He was the only Potter to not make Gryffindor, I realized.

As the crowd thinned and people joined their respected houses, only a handful of students were left. What seemed like eons, Hugo was finally called. He was shaking nervously as he slipped away from the small group, his cheeks bright with a blush as his brown eyes flitted to my face. I wasn't entirely sure when he joined the group, but I waved to him reassuringly and he seemed to stand taller. His eyes hardened with bravery as he eagerly sat in the stool. His sister gave him a proud smile as she placed the hat upon his head, and the hat seemed to ponder for a long while. The hat seemed to nod silently, its mouth upturned into a smirk as he spoke loud and clear. "HUFFLEPUFF!" Surprised, I clapped for him happily as he slipped away towards his house, his face less than pleased.

After a few more people, Alex joined my table. The room grew quiet at her name as well, because her parents, Katie and Oliver Wood, were the most popular quidditch players of the century. "I hope it wears off, but I doubt it. Leon joined professionally now, so everyone expects me to follow my brother, mum and dad I suppose..." She shrugged, and smiled at me lightly. We were close because our families were so much alike. Everyone expected the Potter children to grow into something special, the same way everyone expected her to become a professional quidditch player. My mum was famous for her role in the war as well as her job as seeker in the field for her brief two years; I was always asked if I would take over her role as a Harpy, so we understood each other.

"I'll keep an eye out for you both." Scorpius promised with a smile, before inviting us into his conversation with the captain of the quidditch team, Madeline O'Leary. Observing the pixy like woman with curiosity, Alex and I quickly and eagerly joined in on their discussion.

Madeline observed me, before breaking into a breath taking smile. "You're built for seeking. You have your mother's arms and sleekness. Are you any good on a broom?" She wondered and I smiled brightly, Scorpius and Alex laughed at my wolfish expression.

"I'm just as fast and sleek as my Daddy on one; after I ace Hooch's test, I'll prove it on the field," I cockily purred, and Alex raised her brow at my confidence. Scorpius seemed impressed, but decided to mention Alex after O'Leary nodded seriously at me.

"Alex is a great chaser; I'm sure she will make the team as well without issue." He smiled, winking at us both before looking at his captain. She considered with a smile, before nodding her head.

"Alright, I believe you because you're our best beater, Malfoy, but if you're proven wrong I will work you bloody hard as punishment. I hate liars." O'Leary smiled, brushing her long blonde hair back with her fingertips as she stood to welcome the last Gryffindor to our table. Everyone joined her, before we settled to await the feast. My stomach rumbled, and I almost licked my lips with excitement.

Headmistress McGonagall stood taller, as Rose returned to her spot on the teachers' table. The room hushed as she lifted her wand to her throat and enhanced her voice.

"I suspect you are all famished after such a long day, but I have important news to pass on. We have a new teacher who just arrived on campus. I expect everyone to treat him no differently than your other teachers. He will be taking on Defense Against the Dark Arts, after retiring early from his more tedious work of being the number one auror in the wizarding community. Professor Weasley from Potions has just left to retrieve him." I lowered my head to my table, thanking Scorpius silently as he attempted to obstruct people's view of me as mutters about my Daddy surfaced. I knew cousin Victoire was sent to retrieve him, but it hurt that he didn't tell me he would retire to teach.

Alex stroked my hair slowly, as we waited for him to enter. A cloaked figure stood at the doorway, while my cousin held his forearm. She helped him out of his cloak, and he smiled at her thankfully as I lifted my head to watch. Together, they passed my table. Daddy smiled briefly as he noticed me, but didn't turn his head to show that he did. I was thankful, but I couldn't help but watch him as he joined the teachers' table.

Headmistress seemed to be waiting for him to speak, so Daddy stood, his eyes focused on every table equally as he watched his surroundings. "I expect to fill your minds with the truth, and with understanding. I expect everyone to do their best as I teach you complicated spells and tricks so you can better protect your minds and bodies from unknown dangers. Hogwarts is a second home to me, so it is wonderful to be back." Daddy seated himself, and McGonagall smiled, her hands clasped together.

"Without further ado, dig in!" she exclaimed, and heaps of food appeared. Hungry, I ate half mindedly, as I watched my Daddy scarf down his meal. Why would he not tell me? I sighed, ignoring Alex and Scorpius as I ate in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolfsbane

Companion to Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains Lemons, carnage, and mature language.

Beta: I have to thank Stephanie O for correcting my numerous spelling and grammar mistakes. As Alex would say, "Careful, I hear she has quite a bite". ;)

Chapter Three

Lessons

Lily's POV:

"Lily!"Alex's voice growled as something shoved me hard. Not quite sure why my best friend was rudely waking me up, I opened my eyes slowly and fixed my gaze on her with a deathly glare.

"Something important must be going on or I'm going back to bed. Schedules are not passed out until later this afternoon, why in bloody hell are you waking me?" I growled, and she flinched, her body taking a few steps back as she watches me, weary. Daddy hated it, but I took up cursing from my Uncle Ron.

"I figured you would have wanted breakfast, dear _sweet Lily_" Alex sarcastically murmurs as she tosses a clean set of robes, freshly pressed slacks and Gryffindor attire onto my bed. Sighing, I peel off my dressing gown and start pulling on clothing as I yawn. Alex pauses, her face a tad bit gray as she hurriedly looks away from me.

"What now?" I huff, annoyed, standing on the bed so I can tug on my slacks. Absentmindedly, I appreciated the change in rules that allowed girls to have a choice in either skirts or slacks, much because of the influence my aunt Hermione had in the wizarding community. She wanted witches to be given the same courtesies wizards were given, small or large.

"Your canines are elongating… I just didn't realize you had those dreams still..." Alex shrugged, her mouth pulling into a recovered smile as she turned towards her bed. She seemed to hunt around, until a young black rat was uncovered. White flecks marred its rump and muzzle, but with a comfortable squeak the rat climbed upon Alex's shoulder. Specks, her rat, was a gift I had bought for Alex before her eleventh birthday.

"It was nothing this time… the hunt was far too fast and unsatisfying to be gruesome. I only wish it wasn't a dream… I would kill to be able to run so freely for so long without the fear of changing back…"I sighed, and Alex shuddered, her brown eyes closing troubled.

"I understand that you hunt to release energy and frustration while you're a wolf… but I don't understand why you prefer being a wolf. You crave the change so bad, you dream of it and complain when your dreams are not enough." Alex accused as her eyes opened in a glare as she watched me hop off the bed easily.

Shrugging, I knew almost nobody would understand my connection I had to my wolven side. Daddy almost did, but he preferred being human compared to the strengths and thrills of being dangerous. I loved running around without a care, being able to hunt down prey twice my size with ease. I was sweet Lily as a human, but as a werewolf I was lethal. Daddy said that I had to be careful with the pleasure I had in killing weaker beings in such a form, or I could become as dark as Greyback.

Alex led us out of our dorm, and I licked my canines with longing. I had a few days before my next change, and then I could roam the forest I loved with my Daddy once more. Enlightened with the thought, I skipped past Alex in the small hallway, before balancing myself on the banister and sliding down the stairs without issue. Closing my eyes as I flew down the flight of stairs, I imagined myself running in the wind, my teeth throbbing with appreciation as I remembered my first kills. Something collided with me, holding me firmly, and surprised, my eyes flew open.

Smokey blue hues peered down at my own humorously as Scorpius caught me. His blonde brow curved upward as he smiled teasingly. Blushing embarrassed and slightly mad, I glared at him annoyed. My canines poked out slightly from my lips, and his smile widened with understanding and surprise.

"Somebody had a good night, little girl?" He laughed, letting me down. Playfully shoving him, I giggled; glad he understood the appeal of my dreams.

Alex joined us then, her eyes amused as she hummed a teasing melody. Specks was balanced on her shoulder still, chattering slightly as she observed the room. Grabbing both their arms, I escorted them through the common room and past the portrait as the fat lady allowed us.

Once we made our way to the Great Hall, we were intercepted by Daddy. He rested against the heavy wooden doors with a half-smile as he waited for me to approach. His eyes rested on Scorpius, amused, his green eyes seemed approving. Blushing, I released Alex and Scorpius, both of them glanced at me imploringly before they excused themselves to eat. I knew I would be questioned later.

"Lily…you have every right to be upset with me, but I hope you don't find my teaching here as a burden. Will you follow me so we can talk in private or are you too upset that I hid this from you?" Daddy seemed slightly worried about me turning him down; his green eyes were darkening sadly as he watched for my reaction.

Considering that he raised me to be open minded until I had all the facts presented, I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest as I allowed him to lead me to where he wished. He looked relieved, his green eyes lightening as he approached me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Guiding me, he pulled me into the nearest empty class room.

Releasing me, he crossed the room and watched me. His green eyes begged for me to understand as he started his tale. "I had to pretend that I was letting you go completely at King's Cross, because I didn't want reports of me surfacing about my change of job before I actually secured the position. I retired after finding and imprisoning the dangerous death eaters, as you know, but I got tired of being home all the time. After… your mum died, I wanted change but didn't know how to go about getting it. McGonagall only just sent the letter to me that they accepted my offer to teach defense as soon as your train vanished from sight. I didn't entirely know beforehand if I really would be allowed to teach while you attended school with Albus. I'm sorry, princess…" Daddy sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly, his glasses wiggling precariously with the movement.

I nodded, smiling slowly with forgiveness. Daddy grinned happily, but the never ending shadow of loss still remained in his eyes. Rushing at him, I hugged him lovingly. "I forgive you Professor Potter" I giggled, teasing.

Daddy shook his head amused, before pulling away. His face was more relaxed as he led me out of the class. "I'm glad to hear that Lily." Daddy smiled lightly, "How does breakfast sound?"

Following him, I nodded happily as he pulled me back to the heavy doors that led to the Great Hall. "Lovely, Daddy!"

Twenty minutes later

"I'm glad your dad Dad apologized" Alex approved, pulling her chestnut hair back into a ponytail before pocketing Specks. We were looking for Neville, so we could retrieve our schedules.

"Somebody looks like she had a busy night" Albus whispered, his arm wrapping around my shoulders as he steered Alex and me in the right direction. "Neville is over here… and what did dad say to you about your pointed problem?" He continued, his gaze drifting towards my canines before returning to the hall.

"Daddy said nothing." I smiled lightly, knowing that the fact that my use of such a childish name for my father always bothered Albus. I liked it though, through and through I was an unashamed Daddy's Girl. Albus just hated that I never got into trouble, because I was the only female left in the line of Potters.

"Of course he would be fine with it…" My older brother sighed, releasing us once he caught a glimpse of Neville ahead of us, surrounded by the Gryffindor first years. "Go on then, I have better things to do than baby-sit." Albus smirked, turning and walking away swiftly before I could defend myself.

"Your brother is something…" Alex murmured, her eyes rolling playfully as she tugged me along the corridor towards Neville.

"A pain in my arse…" I sighed, approaching Albus' godfather with a bright smile as I prepared to push past the smaller kids my age. Alex seemed to have a better, more embarrassing idea though.

"Famous children coming through! Harry Potter's daughter must get her classes! Careful, I hear she has quite a bite ... I said move!" Alex successfully started to clear a path through the terrified students, her lips turned up in a smirk. "OI! We haven't got all day! Don't make me write my father, you know how fast he is on a broom!"

Trying my best to not laugh, we made our way towards the front as Alex continued to spew garbage. Neville looked amused, but he kept his lips thin. Apparently our head of house was having a tough time trying to decide if he should laugh or serve us detentions. I hoped he was in a forgiving mood. Once we stood in front of him, he shook his head bemused. Wordlessly, he handed us our schedules before shooing us away.

Giving him a tight but brief hug each, Alex and I sped away before he could change his mind. Laughing, we paused at the end of the corridor, before glancing at our schedules. Our eyes widened as we squealed happily. We both had Potions with Victoire first period, Transfiguration with Rose second period, and Herbology with Neville sixth. I had Defense against the Dark Arts with Daddy third period, Charms with a Professor named McHagger fourth, History of Magic with a Professor named Credence fifth, and Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid seventh. Holding Alex's arm, we hurried excitedly for Potions as the clock struck.

Before dinner in the common room

I reflected upon my busy first day with pure joy, and slight embarrassment as I attempted Daddy's homework. He had one assignment for the week, which he said was essential for any respectable witch or wizard to know at any age. He wanted us to cast, and succeeded in, stunning. He figured once we got that out of the way, we would be more than ready for any other lesson he decided on. He seemed amused whenever I slipped and called him Daddy throughout the period, while I earned laughter from the class and a reprehending look from Hugo.

The rest of my day was not as eventful, but not in the least bit boring. In potions, Victorie seemed to find it amusing that I refused to acknowledge her as my professor. Instead, I relapsed often throughout the period and either called her by her first name, or cousin, whichever popped into my head at the moment. She forgave me, merely deducting five points from Gryffindor at the end of the period. She understood habits died hard, unlike my other family members who happened to teach at Hogwarts.

Rose was less than kind when it came to my slip ups. I almost received detention more than once throughout the entire period, and she seemed to think I was purposely trying to annoy her. I was one of the few who successfully transfigured a matchstick into a needle, however, so she forgave me by rewarding ten points to Gryffindor.

Neville was less than forgiving during class whenever I slipped up. He decided one weekend in detention with Albus and Scorpius would be adequate enough to teach me that he was a Professor in school, and a family friend outside of school. He was kind, though, throughout the period, complimenting me on my knowledge of useful plants that cured headaches and fevers. He understood that it was hard to call someone by their last name when you've known him your entire life, so he refused to deduct house points.

My new teachers McHagger and Credence were both very handsome, but very annoying. McHagger was Irish, his accent heavy and very broadly built. My issue with him was that he refused to treat me like any other student. He would constantly ask me questions about my werewolf gene, and if the Homorphus Charm worked on me. I politely told him it didn't, and answered any questions he randomly came up with. I hoped within the next few days he would simmer down. I was the first to do simple magic, like floating a feather using Wingardium Leviosa, which seemed to fuel his favoritism towards me.

Credence seemed to think that my father told me everything about his experiences in the second wizarding war, which simply wasn't true. He told no one about what he experienced, and nether did anyone else in my family. Daddy said we would all find out his past once we started families of our own. Credence seemed to take this sourly, his deep gray eyes darkening whenever he glanced at me, and he seemed to favor deducting points from me for the smallest of reasons after I denied him any useful information about my Daddy.

Hagrid's class was a comfort, as he introduced us to small guinea pig like creatures called Garthers. He had fun explaining that they harvested grains and nuts for survival, and that their temper depended on the treatment of their handler. I asked him if they could be pets, but with a thoughtful face he explained that they would get so stressed if caged, that they would start to eat themselves until freed. I favored them immensely, despite their size. I understood their need for freedom.

Practicing stunning briefly, I used Dighew as my dummy. He tolerated it, preening himself as I attempted to cause him to freeze, his beautiful white feathers shining in the firelight as I flicked my wand and uttered "Stupefy" with no results. Warm hands brushed my arm, and I jumped surprised, growling lightly as I turned to face the intruder.

Scorpius was grinning, his hands lifted to the sky in submission. "I was only trying to show you that you're waving your wand wrong. Calm down, Lils" He smiled wider, lowering his hands once he was sure I wasn't going to attack. "Care for some help from a professional?"

Observing him, I rolled my eyes and relented with a slight blush. He was as cocky with a wand as I was with a broom, and rightfully so. He never lost a duel, the only time he came close was whenever he dueled Albus, and they always tied. Scorpius spent the next few hours teaching me how to properly cast the spell, careful to not harm Dighew as he stunned and countered the curse while guiding my hand and wand for the proper movements. Leaning into his chest, I couldn't think of a better way to spend my afternoon, as I came close to perfecting my first defensive spell.

Alex walked in, returning from research in the library. Casting us a knowing smile, she retreated upstairs; leaving me alone with the one boy I wanted but couldn't have.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolfsbane

Companion to Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains Lemons, carnage, and mature language.

Beta: The Lovely Stephanie O, Lets hope her wrist heals!

Chapter Four

Like father, like daughter

**Lily's POV: **

"Lily, I expect you're excited about flying?" Hugo wondered, his wide brown eyes watching the broom in my hand with uncertainty. Unlike Rose or my Uncle Ron, Hugo had no strengths with flying. While my family practiced Quidditch in my grandparents' backyard, he would watch silently and keep score with his mother. Aunty Hermione had no skills on a broom either, much to the disappointment of my uncle Ron when he encouraged her to try. Hugo was content on the ground, where he was much safer than soaring in the skies.

"I was born with a broom in my hand" I teased, and he shoved me playfully as we headed outdoors.

"That's ridiculous Lily, your mum wouldn't have had room for me if that was true." Hugo laughed, holding my arm smugly as we neared the Quidditch pitch. Holding my breath excitedly, my heart raced in my chest as we entered the arena.

The massive stands were molded together into a large circle, outlining the arena. Admiring the banners of each house adorning individual stands, I appreciated the unity of Hogwarts within the arena. The early sun was rising, casting an orange tint throughout the field and highlighting the large group of first years that wished to try for a position. Madam Hooch sized me up as I approached. Her thin lips began to tug into a slight smile as she glanced over my willowy frame and slender shoulders. Her eyes narrowed surprised as she recognized the make and model of my broomstick, students watched me with bright eyes and slightly slacked jaws.

"I'll watch you from the safety of the stands, good luck." Hugo smiled, nuzzling my shoulder with his face before hurrying over to the nearest stands. Gripping my broom tighter, I kept my face passive as I closed in the last few inches that separated me from the weekend class. Neville postponed my detention by one day, his reasoning was his fear that daddy would lay into him if I missed my one chance to make the Quidditch team.

"It's so nice that you can join us Ms. Potter. Please join the line of students, and place your broom on the ground. Further instructions will be explained momentarily." Madam Hooch nodded curtly, her attention casting behind me as she waited on a few slower students to arrive. Justin, I recognized from the sorting, lightly nudges my side as he smiles warmly at me.

"Nice broom you have there. I suspect it's custom? Nimbus 3000's are rare, let alone expensive." His buttery eyes brightened curiously, as his burly body inched closer as he anticipated my answer. Ignoring the urge to touch his shaggy, unkempt dark brown hair, I smiled warmly. Apparently he doesn't know that my Daddy is one of the richest wizards in England.

"It was a birthday gift from my Daddy. You don't know my family legacy?" I whisper to him intrigued, my brow lifting as he looks at me confused.

"Legacy? Im afraid not. I came from an orphanage in muggle London. It took me all summer to believe I was truly a wizard while being fostered by Lavender Brown. She showed me brooms, and I am just fascinated by them. She said I should try out for the team, apparently im surprisingly good on one. Should I know your legacy? Lavender only explained that your family fought bad wizards." Justin tilted his head confused, resembling a lost pup. Resisting a giggle, I shrugged, glad he seemed genuinely nice but unfortunately under educated.

"There is more to it, but I would rather explain later. Would you like to join my friends and I in the common room after this lesson? I would like to learn more about you." I winked, and he flushed. His lips upturned into a smirk as he nodded, our attention returning to Madam Hooch as she began.

"Your first test is to summon your broom into your hand magically. This is accomplished by placing your palm down over the handle, and firmly commanding it to move up." Hooch explained, observing as we tried.

With only slight effort, I grazed my hand over the perimeter of the handle. My lips parted slightly as I lazily commanded for my broom to rise. It eagerly jolted into my grasp, and with a smug smile I watched the rest of the class struggle with such a simple task. Alex and Justin seemed to catch on almost immediately after me; Justin smiled eagerly while Alex glanced at me with a wink.

One by one the first years left the field after being excused by Madam Hooch. Apparently she was looking for riders who had some sort of command over their own brooms. Pleased that the large class dwindled to a meager handful, I stood taller assertively.

"Next, I want to see you mount your broom and kick off the ground into a hover. I do not want you to leave the stance once accomplished, until I command differently." Hooch watched me with raised brows, her expression serious. Shrugging, I obeyed and easily mounted. My broom hovered instantly as I kicked off the ground. Leaning back on the handle, I relaxed as I watched Alex join me almost instantly. Justin took a few seconds longer, but joined us happily as he concentrated.

The group dwindled by half, until two unrecognizable first years, Justin, Alex, and I remained. Madam Hooch kneeled by the Quidditch chest at her feet, flipping the chest open to reveal the many balls and twin bats used in the game. Bringing the whistle to her lips, she blew deafeningly and the team came bristling out of the entrance. Scorpius smiled at me expectantly as he crossed the field, trailing O'Leary, his blue eyes dazzling me briefly as we waited for them to near.

"Congratulations! You made the cut for try outs. If you survive, you are guaranteed a position on the team." Madeline shouted giddily, but her eyes expressed something devilish as Scorpius mouthed _Good luck_.

Swallowing hard, I suddenly knew I was in for one hell of a time.

_Two hours later_

"Blimey Lils, you were brilliant out there!" Scorpius praised, patting my back affectionately as he escorted me to the common rooms, Justin followed behind him holding Alex's arm tiredly.

"I told you I was something special" I laughed happily, feeling heavenly after acing try outs and making the team as seeker naturally. Alex was a chaser, while Justin shadowed Scorpius as a beater. Two Sixth years, fraternal twins Olive and Bishop Greenly accompanied Alex as chasers. Our Seventh year captain, Madeline, was keeper.

"Reckon her head still fits through the portrait hole?" Alex teased while Justin suppressed a laugh. Turning my head to glance at the pair, I playfully stuck my tongue out on them before clinging to Scorpius. He didn't seem to make anything from the gesture, his face passive as he continued his lead.

Gilroy, the loving ferret that my father got Scorpius his first year as a gift, released a keening sound as we approached the portrait. His slanted blue eyes blinked tiredly as he returned from his explorations on the school grounds. He propped himself into a hovering stance, and I released Scorpius to firmly grasp and lift Gilroy so he could rest around my neck.

Alex and Scorpius petted the ferret adoringly, and Justin merely glanced at it before Scorpius recited the password "_Lemon Drop_".

Giggling, the fat lady opened and we stepped through the portrait entrance. Scorpius excused himself and retreated upstairs silently while Justin led Alex into the Common Room. Alex's eyebrows rose amused as she joined him on the loveseat, and I plopped upon the comfortable arm chair with a grin. Justin was an honest gentleman to Alex. He was relentless during try outs, but protecting as he batted bludgers away from her smaller body. Alex appreciated it, but his flirting and attraction towards her was something new for her. She was used to boys, and sometimes young men flirting with her in hopes of meeting her parents, but Justin was smitten with her _just_ because of who she was on a personal level.

Alex relaxed a bit as Justin pulled her into his wide chest; her eyes fluttering flattered as he closed his eyes sleepily. "He is no worse than a teddy bear in reality" She mused, winking at me happily as she consented to his hold on her.

"He seems sweet; don't lead him on just for fun. He has potential as a guy friend" I harshly whispered, following Justin's lead as I closed my eyes. Justin's breathing slowed as he rested, and it had an odd calming effect on me.

"I wouldn't want to ruin anything with him" Alex muttered with a yawn, and I assumed she drifted to sleep against his chest as her breathing slowed. Alex was my age, eleven, but she already accomplished the role as the flirt between the two of us. She had plenty of male attention much to her parent's dismays', but her relationships consisted on her using boys for entertainment. I kept her from being hurt by them, and she kept me from losing my temper. Our relationship was so close, that we were sisters.

Feeling someone watching me, I opened my eyes slightly to observe. Sleepy, Gilroy scooted from my neck to my chest, his long snowy body curling up before he fell asleep. Swearing I saw something large and white near the stairway, I shook my head in denial, closing my eyes and drifting into a deep sleep as I dreamt of full moons and flesh between my fangs.


	5. Chapter 5

Wolfsbane

Companion to Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains Lemons, carnage, and mature language.

Beta:

Chapter Five

Sixth Year

Moonlight kisses

**Scorpius POV: **

My body ached with pains and was extremely tender from practice, but I ignored it easily. Trembling lightly as I undressed, I hunted around in my trunk for a warm emerald sweater and black sweats. Tonight was going to be surprisingly chilly, and Albus and I needed more practice before we attempted to stalk Lily and their father during the next full moon. _Lily, my sweet Lils, _I thought with a shiver, my lips tugging into a smirk. I did all the research, I figured out how to manage the ability just for her. Albus was helpful, his seemingly innocent questions during transfiguration last year left his cousin Rose no reason to be suspicious that the two boys she grew up with were preparing to break the law.

Lils' father drilled into his family, including me, how to properly defend ourselves once we showed an affinity for magic. Lily still has a rough time managing, but James, Albus and I caught on immediately. This explained how simple magic was easy for us all to do, and how Albus and I were so evenly matched in duels. Blushing, I recalled guiding Lily through the proper wand movements as she learned how to perfect her casting of Stupefy years prior to now. The feel of her body pressed so close to mine was blissful, and with a stressed sigh I ran my fingers through my hair. She was my god- sister… we grew up together. Very few people of her relation accepted our family into their's prior to her mothers death, and after Ginny had named my parents her god- parents most of her family refused to communicate with mine. If she crushed on me, she didn't show it. I also doubted anyone besides her father, her Uncle George, or her Aunt Hermione would approve of us in a relationship. She was my sister; I was nothing more than her brother in her eyes.

With a light annoyed growl, I shifted. My body felt numb as I shortened and my body bulked up, tuffs of white fur jetted out of my skin. Landing on all fours, I shivered amazed as my hands and feet formed into paws and my bones cracked into a canine shape. My tail and crania slowly morphed, my ears growing upwards as my jaw grinded into a muzzle. Licking my sharp canines, I stretched experimentally as I finished the shift and my eyes adjusted sharply. I understood Lily and her reasons for wanting to be a wolf absolutely, the predatory instincts and freedom were empowering. My loyalty and bond I felt for her left a big imprint on my soul, and my patronus and animagus form reflected it. The shifting only hurt when we attempted it the first few times, but Albus and I developed a tolerance for the pain. Our bodies rejected the notion from our minds now.

Padding back into the hall, and listening for sounds, I slinked downstairs and paused at the foot of the stairway. Whispers of breaths crept into my sensitive ears, and my eyes peered around the corner slyly as I watched Lils. Lily briefly closed her eyes; her chocolate irises seemed tired as she paused her reading of a book. I sped past her as she rested her eyes, quickly, pausing behind the adjacent wall and blocking my view of her in the room. Listening, I breathed out in relief as her breathing slowed and she gave a sleepy sigh. The portrait opened, and I ducked behind a bookcase, slipping behind the two first years that entered the room and exiting through the portrait. The fat lady nodded her head knowingly as she shut herself up, her eyes gleaming romantically. I explained my reasons for becoming an animagus during my second year, and she thought it was rather… unexpected but charming for a Malfoy to do this for his love. She promised to keep this a secret, and I was glad I was considered her favorite.

Padding away, I took the nearest shortcut and slipped behind a knight that blocked a small tunnel. Crawling through the castle's walls, the air dampened as I neared the secret entrance into the Slytherin common room. Slipping into an opening, I quietly landed on my pads and crouched, hiding in plain sight before Albus appeared. He was in human form, his green eyes bright with excitement as he gestured for me to join him. Padding up to him, I kneeled, and he covered us with his invisibility cloak.

He led me through the common room until we reached a window that was slightly opened. Cold air drifted into the room, and he pushed it open, revealing the underground tunnel that led outside.

Albus kneeled, lifting me to the ledge of the window so I could scurry outside. Albus followed behind, closing it with a thud before sighing tiredly. He focused as his body contorted painlessly into the form of a lynx. With a slight huff, he led the way forward gracefully.

After a few, long quiet moments of tracking, we reached the hole we created so we could exit into the forest above. My white coat was slightly damp from the earth, and I shook my self clean, my pelt dripping onto Albus and he yowled, annoyed. We waited in the shadows of the trees, Albus busying himself with hunting field mice as I lounged. We waited for either his father or Lily to show up, and thankfully we didn't have to wait long.

Harry showed first, his face seemed tired as he trudged across the field and into the forest for his monthly shift. Lily joined him soon, her beautiful face contorted with disgust as her father handed her the vial that kept her sane. She quickly downed the potion, passing him the vial as she retreated deeper into the forest. I got up, following, and Albus ignored me. He easily scaled up a tree and settled down for some decent sleep.

Tracking her, she stayed clear away from her father as she stripped and hid her clothing in a bush to prevent it from tearing during the change. My heart raced as I turned away, avoiding looking at her as she waited for the moon to rise fully. Hearing a distant howl, my ears perked and I sensed her excitement as she received her father's confirmation. The moon rose higher, and I listened intently to her excited pulse as she swiftly and painfully changed. Her voice returned the howl, and I returned my gaze to her, observing her bright red but thin coat of fur over her lean and tall wolven form. She was beautiful and I watched breathless as she rejoined her father and they raced towards their forest home.

Following at a distance, I watched her pause, her muzzle lifting in the air as her ears perked, interested from a scent. Sniffing the air, I caught the scent of a small herd of deer near the area. She motioned for her father to continue as he paused, and he nodded, his green eyes burning wildly as he ran ahead. She turned sharply right, trudging slowly and cautiously as she tracked her prey. Lily was exotic, her human reactions and odd mix of animal and human structure giving her the grace and power to be deadly. I slinked slowly behind her, careful to not make a sound, as I observed Lils hunting.

After tracking her a few yards, she paused near a stream that provided the deer a small amount of water to consume. They were too busy getting their fill, and the wind was blowing sideways, leaving her scentless and invisible. Her body quivered, the muscles straining before she leaped and easily dug her muzzle around a deer's neck, pinning it with her strong arms and body. The deer surrounding fled, and I watched in awe as she tore into its body, her claws scraping the deer's side as It struggled alive. It gargled, terror wide in its large brown eyes as its heart finally stopped beating. Satisfied, she dug into its neck hungrliy, blood blending into her copper shaded snout as she consumed her kill. Muscle steamed beneath its skin from the cold, the heat escaping the body.

Slowly inching forward, I emerged from the shadows and allowed the breeze to pick up my scent. Confident, I remained at a distance, and she watched me pointedly as she continued to eat to her fill. Lily, after a long while, nudged the carcass with her snout, allowing me to join her with a wide bloody grin. She licked my nape tenderly as I ate beside her, her affections growing steadily as she groomed herself and me. Lily knew what Albus and I accomplished, and she worked hard to keep it a secret from her father and the family. We didn't want the ministry to know our furry little secret, and she understood the dangers of them finding out. Albus and I decided Lily was worth Azkaban or being banned from using magic.

I quickly finished, and she nipped me playfully, careful not to break my skin with the contact. She was always happiest as a wolf, and I was glad that my love for her redeveloped my patronus to match her as a wolf. My patronus foretold my animagus form, and I was comfortable in this skin. I growled amused, and she teased me some more, her muzzle lowering down my neck as she carefully nipped and nuzzled me. Lily was easily bigger than me, but she always remained crouched at my level so I wouldn't feel intimidated.

Shivering, I couldn't help the heat that flooded my body, my hormones kicking in and I whimpered, embarrassed, as I felt my body react to her loving demeanor. Lily seemed embarrassed too, abruptly looking at me as she noticed my heart- beat raise and my very male reaction. As a born werewolf, and already matured much faster than normal girls her age, her body and mentality matched a young woman instead of a child, much to her father's dismay. She was placed into advanced classes, and despite the fact that she was legally fourteen, she was moved up into her sixth year instead of her fourth.

Lily seemed to think for a short while, and my eyes widened surprised as I smelt her desire. Her chocolate eyes gleamed hungrily, as her pheromones rose dramatically. She resumed her light nipping and grooming down my chest with what seemed like determination, and I panted, unsure and surprised. My sweet Lily, the same girl that I protected during our Hogwarts education while she was in her vulnerable human form, was seducing me!

Catching her gaze for confirmation, she leaned forward and licked my muzzle slowly, teasingly, and winked. Licking her muzzle in return, I lowered my head to her chest, her breasts were furry and very inhuman, but I found her beautiful in every aspect. Licking them softly, she shivered, her nails digging into the soil as she panted heavily. Growing more excited, I felt my cock lengthen, and blushed but kept licking her chest, aroused.

She whined, her voice wavering with lust and pain as I smelt her arousal. Lily ground herself into my body, her body trembling; knowing that in this form, despite the potion, she was almost completely animal with her needs. The potion enabled her to recognize family and friendly faces, but her instincts were enhanced. She was capable of making her own decisions though, and clearly she wanted me right now.

Licking her muzzle once more, lovingly and tenderly, I briefly wished we were able to do this both as humans and not just as animals. I knew that if I didn't fulfill her desire to mate, that she would find another mate and abandon me. She was all instinct now, and I knew that she loved me despite my previous denial. My head becomes full of her past attempts to flirt, our childhood together, and I'm struck with how obviously we were meant to be together. I wanted to claim Lily as _mine. _I know that she is a virgin, and I know that if she wished for me to claim her, I could deny her nothing. No male in the world could deny her anything she desired.

Pulling away, I keep close and circle her until I reached her back. She kneels lower, her hips low enough to mount now and she whimpers again. I know in a way I am taking advantage of her, but she still has her free will. If she didn't want to mate with me… well… she could have easily killed me already for my attempt.

Propping myself upwards, I gripped her wolven hips with my pads, careful to not scratch her. Guiding my cock closer to her dripping cunt, I licked her womanhood once, and she growled surprised as her chest rumbled with appreciation. Thrusting my hips upward, I slowly entered her and she yelped with need and slight pain as her cunt stretched to accommodate me. I licked her back reassuringly, my cock knotting within her like a true wolf, and she slowly adjusted her head tilting back as she yipped lovingly. I thrust slowly, letting Lily grow used to me as I trembled with pure pleasure. She slowly rocked her hips against mine, her panting deepening as she shivered. My ego rose as I kept the speed, wanting her to enjoy this as much as I was.

She howled lightly, the tone blissful as I thrust slightly faster. My wolven cock quivered for release as I ground into my Lily, my muzzle tenderly nibbling her lower back as I yipped with passion and joy. Lily's howl was long as she came, and I joined her afterwards, my juices pumping into her as I thrust upwards roughly.

I waited to soften before pulling out, not wishing to hurt her as I licked her side and nuzzled her tenderly. Lily yipped happily, her chest rumbling content as she looked at me over her shoulder. The sun was rising it seemed, and her features were slowly contorting into a human again. I pulled out, my cock slowly returning to normal, and I shifted human with grace. Lily's smile was dazzling, and she seemed to change human again without pain. Confused, I watched her shift, my eyes scanning her sleek and curvy body admiringly, her breasts now normal and her body fully human. She leaned forward, her own face confused as she tilted my face up to look directly into my eyes.

"Why didn't shifting hurt? It always did before…" She blushed, fingers grazing my face as she brushed my shaggy blonde mop of hair away from my eyes.

"I don't know, Lils… I'll figure it out." I whispered, my much larger hand cupped her chin as I leaned forward, kissing her lips lovingly as I intertwined my fingers into her copper curls. Her fingers pressed into my face, and she drew me closer before pulling away and standing, her chocolate eyes wide with wonder and worry.

"You should shift back… before daddy comes and hunts me down. I was supposed to be with him for full moons." She smiles innocently, but I now know she is anything but. I nod, standing, kissing her briefly before I shift back into my white wolven form. She waves goodbye, her face flushed as she whispers a "Love you".

I nuzzle her knee affectionally, before running past the dead deer and begin tracking Albus. I retrace my scent, and look up at the tree he was last seen in. He is still asleep, and I howl loudly, startling him awake as the sun peeks through the trees.

Albus hisses grumpily, but rolls off the tree and lands from the steep fall gracefully on his four paws. We return to the castle, stealthy and silent; my thoughts drifting between Lily and our night, and wondering about the meaning behind her painless shifting.


	6. Chapter 6

Wolfsbane

Companion to Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains Lemons, carnage, and mature language.

Beta:

Chapter Six

Sixth Year

Confessions and Beginnings

**Lily's POV: **

Unfortunately Daddy's sharp senses and keen smell worked to my disadvantage as I raced through the forest and into our home. He sniffed the air, his green eyes narrowing as he smelt the mixture of sex and dirt surrounding me. He shook his head, speechless, and left me alone as he started to leave the house to return back to Hogwarts.

"Please don't…" My voice quivers, but he ignores me, his face set with disappointment. He can smell Scorpius on me, I realize ashamed. With Daddy running away for now, instead of lecturing me like he would have with my brothers, I sigh relieved and upset. _What will happen now?_ I ponder, shivering in my damp clothing as I slowly make my way into the bathroom. _Will Daddy hurt Scorpius on campus? Will Draco find out?_

Grimacing at that thought, I turn the water on hot and peel my soiled clothing onto the floor, wincing at the tenderness between my legs as I step into the steamy shower. Letting the water wash away my last night's activity, I consider and reevaluate my relationship with Scorpius. Clearly we craved each other physically, and emotionally he understood my discontent with humanity and my dreams of true freedom. He loves me, and I always knew that… but his tenderness despite the situation last night only furthered my resolve about my love for him. _Would he want to date me, even though I am younger?_ I thought curiously, my heart thundering excitedly as I used Daddy's lavender soap to further clean myself.

"We can work" I smiled, despite the drama that I felt that was about to unfold in my life. "I wonder if he would skip today with me…" I whispered to myself, my optimism and ignorance welcomed as I planned our first date as a bonded pair together. _After all, it's not every night that a girl loses her virginity to her chosen mate;_ I smile, blushing as I continued cleaning the layers of dirt and blood from my body.

**Scorpius POV:**

Exhausted, filthy and optimistic I nuzzled Albus with my muzzle appreciatively before padding towards the secret- passage way that led upstairs through the walls. Albus merely swatted me, embarrassed, my best friend turning away from me as he shifted human and stumbled upstairs for bed. Crawling through the walls, I inched out of the opening and paused outside of the Fat Lady's portrait. She was awake, her kind face worried as she took in my slumped, tired body and the caked on blood with dirt matted into my coat.

"Poor child, you have been through hell and back it seems," she sighed, and I shifted human, my outfit soiled and I smiled at her. "Not hell, Heaven. I met my angel tonight." I tease, and the lady's eyebrows raise surprised. "I'll keep that between us; I don't wish to be the reason that girl's father hunts you down. I like your company too much." The Fat Lady smiled, and I bow gratefully, causing her to blush. "Willow" I murmur, rising and she smiles as she opens up for me.

The portrait closes behind me and I hurriedly make my way to the prefect's bathroom, ignoring the grand bath and drawing a shower. Stripping, I toss my clothing into the sink and hurry through the shower so I can see Lily.

**Ten minutes later**

Dressed and clothed with dark blue jeans and a warm black sweater, I pull on my Gryffindor robes and leave my prefect bedroom. Pinning the badge on as I close the door, I notice Alex and Justin watching me with worried expressions. Confused, I cross the hall and near Alex, her eyes narrow as she pulls me against the wall. Justin shadows her naturally, his large hand on her waist protectively.

"I woke up this morning and Lily wasn't here. Her father looks bloody livid, and I demand an explanation. I know you left last night, I don't know how but you did. I saw you on the map with her in the forest, and now you're smiling like there is a good secret being kept and my sister is not around. What happened, Malfoy?" Her petite body seems to puff up in anger, and I keep my smile plastered on my face. Her eyes narrow more and her growl almost matches Lil's.

"We're together now, Alex… and I'm assuming her father found out…" My smile wavers as I pause, the worry about Harry and the happiness with Lily conflicting in my head. Alex tilts her head, considering, her eyes widen with the implications of my tone of voice. Justin shakes his head as Alex raises her hand, shoving my chest hard. "You better make her happy Malfoy… she's loved you her entire life. If you hurt her or make her unhappy at ALL… her father won't be the only one to hurt you." Her voice rises heatedly, and I nod. I know I can out cast her magically, but in the press she is the Wood's angel. She could potentially tarnish my name forever in the press if she felt like it.

Justin watches her silent, but amused, his mouth lifting a few inches in a smile. Alex lets me go, grabbing Justin's hand and pulling him downstairs. Sighing, I run my fingers through my shaggy blonde hair, closing my eyes briefly. If Alex was this protective of Lily, I was honestly worried about her father. If Harry had any idea about our activities last night, there was no way I could protect myself from his wrath.

Retreating from the common room, I waved to the Fat Lady before descending the stairway for breakfast. Climbing down the last few steps, I was stopped by Rose, Victoire and Harry. Thankfully Rose and Victoire blocked Harry from me, but their eyes were pinned on me disapprovingly. Harry looked unstable, his green eyes narrowed as he struggled behind them.

"You're lucky you're both bonded, Scorpius, which only means I can't kill you for touching my daughter." Harry growled, his hand in his robes and I only imagined he was holding his wand.

I lift my hands calmly, knowing that he meant well. "I won't stop you from hurting me, but that won't do anything for me or Lily. I have full intentions on being hers; I don't want anyone disapproving of us. Last night was... unexpected. I didn't consider the full implications…" Rose's face softened at my pleading tone, and Victoire looked not amused.

"Perhaps both Lily and Scorpius should discuss this with us, Harry… We knew something like this would happen. I don't think Ginny would appreciate you harming him if she were here." Rose whispered, Victoire nodded in agreement. Harry froze at the mention of his dead wife, his green eyes appeasing me before he sighed. Something caught my attention, and I looked over them to see Lily. She was clean and as beautiful as ever, but her face was darkened with concern for me and anger directed at her father.

She seemed to glide as she strutted forward, pushing past her family to stand with me. She grasped my hand tenderly, and I held hers firmly as she stepped in front of me to block me from them. A rumble echoed through her chest as she pinned her eyes on her father's.

"I knew exactly what I was doing, Daddy, and I don't regret my decision. Just because you and mum were married before you were bonded doesn't mean it's right for me. My situation is unique, and I decided that Scorpius was the right one for me." Lily looked at me timidly, and I nodded in agreement. I knew that if we mated that would mean I was her chosen mate for life. I knew that despite the fact that I had the attention of every girl in my grade, Lily waited patiently for me to figure out I was looking for her all along. We are young, and maybe even stupid, but I was glad that I had someone that I knew my entire life as a mate. Lily seemed to be thinking the same thing, and expressed her opinion, causing me to blush.

"I'm glad it wasn't a random guy, Daddy, you know Scorpius protects me and cares for me. You practically raised us both. In my opinion, you should be happier for me. In fact the entire family should be happy that a Malfoy and a Potter managed to bond." She casted a point glare at her cousins and a sad look at her father before pulling me with her past them, ignoring their protests.

"You shouldn't fight your family over me." I sighed, removing her hand from mine so I could hold her waist firmly. Her anger buzzed around us both, causing a slight headache in my head as I sensed it.

"You are a part of my family now Scorpius, everyone else needs to see that and view our decision as a blessing is all. I hope you don't regret… last night." Lily stuttered, looking away from me as she rested her head on my shoulder. "I hope it was… satisfying for you."

Chuckling lightly, she blushed at my amusement and I pulled her through the giant doors into the Great Hall. No one bothered to look at us, besides Alex and Justin, as we took our spots at the Gryffindor table. Alex looked at Lily surprised, while Justin smiled amused as Lily hid her face in her hair. Tilting my head down, I whispered low enough in her ear so only she could hear. "It was amazing; I just wished we were both human for it. I don't regret bonding to you. I hope to experience something more human with you in the near future." I chuckled again lowly, and she peered at me with relief. Sitting up, she kissed me briefly and Alex threw a roll in our direction. Lily flipped the bird, and Justin's booming laugh filled the table.

The room quieted as Rose, Victoire and Harry filed into the Great Hall. Harry watched as Lily returned to cuddling into my side, as she filled her plate with eggs, bacon, and grapes with a careful, thoughtful expression. He whispered something to his nieces and they nodded, joining their spots at the teachers' table as he headed toward us. Lily grimaced, her breath shorting into annoyed huffs as she chews her bacon. I steal a piece from her, holding her closer and tracing her hip with my fingertips. Chewing, I watch Harry as he stops in front of us, his green eyes lowered almost submissively to his daughter.

"I'm sorry, princess… I shouldn't have lost control like that. I wanted to know if you both would join me after breakfast for tea in my study… I want to have a civil conversation about this." His tone is serious, but calm, as he avoids looking at me. His gaze is trained on his youngest, and she considers his idea as she chews on another piece of bacon hungrily. Not so hungry, I stop at one and watch them both silently.

"If you promise to watch your temper we will be happy to join you, Daddy." She smiles warmly at him, and he seems to soften at her expression. He nods stiffly, turning and crossing the room towards the teachers' tables. Lily nuzzles my arm as she finishes her bacon, her attention returning to her food. Alex and Justin look alarmed, looking at me for an explanation. I shake my head and Alex glares, standing to leave the room. Justin joins her loyally as they exit the table.

**In Harry's Study**

"I don't know if you both realize the seriousness of what you both accomplished, so I will explain in detail what you should expect from being a bonded pair. You will know when your male is in danger Lily, because once a werewolf finds his or her mate, the act of sex causes your soul to be intertwined with Scorpius'. I found this out the hard way, when your mother and I were expecting you and Hugo, Lily. You were a threat to your mother's life and your cousin's unfortunately. We had plenty of arguments about terminating the pregnancy, and ultimately the best decision we made was keeping you. The mixture of our wedding vows, and our wolven bond when she died almost caused me to die as well. Your mother convinced me to stay to raise you and your brothers." Harry paused, allowing this information to soak into Lily and me. Lily nodded, her eyes widening with understanding.

"That's why I knew that you and Scorpius were about to fight today?" Lily looked and sounded confused, and I stroked her copper hair reassuringly.

"The fact you are born with more wolven traits than the average made werewolf could be a factor in how you can pinpoint his location, Lily… You're the first of your kind, as you know. I'm not entirely sure how this will work for you, but I assume it is similar to your mother's and my bond." Harry paused, his fingers gripping his glasses as he wiped them clean. He continued speaking.

"I understand your urge to mate is more… potent than an average human's Lily. How you managed to mate while shifted with Scorpius without hurting him is intriguing, but I do not wish for details. I only hope you both remain careful, because a pregnancy at your age is unnecessary. Contraceptive charms or potions won't work with werewolves, so if pregnancy did happen an abortion or adoption would be appropriate. I don't wish to see my daughter keeping a baby on her hip anytime soon, Scorpius." Harry pulled his glasses back on, coughing lightly in his fist as his green eyes narrowed at my blue ones. Lily saved me, her beautiful chocolate eyes narrowing at her father.

"You may mean well, but I refuse to abandon a child for the sake of my _age._" Lily huffed, her dominance leaking from her stiff body and her father shook lightly with annoyance.

"Nothing should happen if you're careful." Harry only repeated, waving his hand at the door to urge us out. Gripping Lils firmly, I pulled her out of the room before a fight ensued. She growled lightly at her father, before cuddling to my side, her hands reaching into her pockets for the map we fetched earlier.

"I think we deserve a date, so why not sneak off campus for my Uncle George's shop? Teddy and Fred should be there today, I haven't seen them in ages. They won't tell on us for ditching." Lily whispered as we escaped her father's hearing range. I agreed, distracted, images of blonde, black or copper haired children dancing in my head from the conversation. I managed well with my toddler sister Cissy, but could I father and raise my own child? Would my parents accept it as family?

Lily noticed my distracted mind, and sighed, her eyes gleaming. "Scorpius, you're adorable when you're worried. What's wrong?" She murmured, tucking the map into her robes as she guided me towards a secret passage to Hogsmeade.

"We should see a healer, Lils… they can detect pregnancies early. Can we do it today so I know what to expect? I won't regret anything if you are… but I want some sort of knowledge." I whispered as my voice grew small and she looked at me surprised.

She nodded, her own concern settling on her beautiful face as she agreed. "That would be best, I can't deny that. No matter the news, will we still go on our date today?" She looked at me wearily, and I smiled lightly, pulling her close for a quick but passionate kiss as a confirmation while we slipped into the secret passage, descending the dark hall into Hogsmeade. Her heart raced excitedly, and she grasped my hand tightly, eagerly pulling me in the dark towards the small bit of light at the end of the tunnel.

"I know just the healer that would happily help" Lily huffed eagerly, and I shook my head at my crazy wolven woman. Little did we know how much of a surprise we were in for.


	7. Chapter 7

Companion to Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains Lemons, carnage, and mature language.

Beta:

Chapter Seven

Sixth Year

Bombshells

**Lily's POV: **

"Lily? What are you doing here Sweetheart? Does your father know you're out?" Nikki wonders curiously, her withered features wrinkled up in confusion as she gestures for me to sit on the cleanly made bed. Scorpius is quiet, his blue gray eyes blazing with emotion as he takes my hand. He looks amazing as his face switches between worried and excited. I take his hand and lightly compress it; he relaxes slightly at my touch.

"I may or may not be pregnant Nikki… I was hoping that you would help me without consulting my father." I smile reassuring to her, and her aged eyes brighten as she looks at my waist briefly.

"You're so young Sweetie… but yes, I'll keep your visit from your father. Is this young man the possible father?" Nikki asks professionally as she draws her wand, gesturing for me to lie down. Scorpius keeps his face on mine as he pulls a chair to my side, sitting next to me as I comply with Nikki's request.

"Yes, this strapping young man is my mate." I tease, causing Scorpius to flush slightly while Nikki nods with understanding.

"Pull your shirt up, dear, and we will see what is going on. How long ago was your last sexual activity?" Nikki questions as I pull my shirt past my flat torso.

"Yesterday… actually last night." I chuckle, Scorpius grimaces playfully at my enthusiasm.

Nikki's brow rises and she nods, pointing her wand at my torso. Her voice warm as she smiles. "Don't expect to see much, but I will be able to tell if a fertilized egg managed to attach itself in your uterus. I may even possibly be able to detect a heartbeat, depending on how escalated your pregnancy is. You're not entirely human, Lily, so what we find is something I can only speculate on." Nikki sounds intrigued, as she mutters a few incantations.

Scorpius holds my hand firmly as my stomach glows blue, a giant orb hovers above me and Nikki gasps, surprised. With kind eyes, she points out three shaped figures that press against the blue lining. "Very unprecedented… Lily, you have triplets!" Nikki smiles.

Scorpius looks at Nikki like she grew two heads, and I shiver surprised, my eyes glued to the projection. Triplets? The concept is baffling. "Why are they so noticeable?" I wonder; my voice seems distant as Scorpius returns his attention to the projection, his hand tight on mine as his face stiffens worriedly. We both know this isn't normal, despite our lack of experience.

"Like I said, Born Werewolves are unheard of, Lily. Made Werewolf females are sterile, but apparently _you_ can reproduce. From the look of things, you're going to have a very short pregnancy…" Nikki coughs nervously, her eyes drifting from the projection to my face. "In only a few hours, you look two months. If this doesn't slow, you could possibly be a mother in as little as three months. This is amazing but terrifying." She turns away, rummaging in her cabinets for something. Scorpius is pale and distant, his eyes glued to the twitching forms in the projection.

"Scorp?" I murmur softly, and he flinches, his blue eyes dark as he looks at me.

"Three months?" He stutters, and I nod, his available hand runs through his hair nervously. "Blimey, Lils… Can we handle three? Can we even handle this with short a short time to prepare?"

"I'm sure we can, we're not alone you know." I smile bravely, the idea not as scary to me as it seems to be to him. I'm excited, my eyes drifting to the projection as it fades. "Daddy might be upset, but he wouldn't abandon me for this. Uncle George and Aunt Hermione would help as well. I'm sure my Grandparents would be excited. Astoria will be excited, though I'm sure Draco will be livid but come around." I speak certain, and Scorpius seems to lighten up slowly as he sees the truth in my words.

Nikki returns with pamphlets that explain what to expect, her eyes soft. I suspect she eavesdropped. "I want to see you twice a week, and you know both your families need to find out soon. I will write an owl to your headmistress to explain the situation, and hopefully she will allow you to remain in school. I understand you have a house in the forest?" Nikki wonders, and I nod wordlessly. She seems pleased. "Good, I suspect you might need it being you probably won't be able to stay in the dorms at Hogwarts once you deliver. I know this is scary, but you could be worse off."

I agree, pulling my shirt down and standing. Scorpius helps me steady, and I hug Nikki. Nikki hugs me back; her eyes glisten as she smiles. "You're so much like your mother, Lily."

I thank her, exiting with Scorpius. He still seems shaken, but holds my waist now. "We can use humor, can't we? Let's go visit your cousins. Teddy and Freddy always have something up their sleeves."

**Lily's POV:**

"Lily? Scorpius? Is everything alright?" Teddy looks concerned as he greets us, the bell ringing as we walk into Uncle George's shop. Teddy places the exploding ink pens he holds into a barrel as he wipes his hands on his jeans, his hair matching my father's as he watches us curiously. I smile at him widely; Scorpius' hold on my waist tightens nervously.

"Everything is fine, Teddy; I just wanted to see what is new in the shop. School got too dramatic for my taste today." I reassure him and he nods, his hair shifting into his mother's hot pink he favors as he smiles, relieved.

"Well, we got a new shipment of fire whiskey and butterbeer snappers… I know how much you like them. We also got Potter Ploppers, a new and best selling item." Scorpius seems intrigued, his lips twitching in an amused grin. Teddy notices Scorpius and his hold on my waist, his eyes widening surprised. "A couple now?" Teddy's brow rises, amused.

I nod happily, and Teddy smiles favorably. "Can I see what Potter Ploppers are? It sounds painful…" I trail, and he laughs, his body shaking.

"Follow me" Teddy is still laughing, turning on his heels as he parades us past barrels of love potions and chatterboxes. "Dad though it was hilarious, Lily, I figured you would too. James loved his samples; Albus is never around to test…" Teddy trails as he pauses in front of an unmarked box. Kneeling, he pops it open and large scar shaped gummies wrapped in plastic emerge. He lifts one, handing it to me. "It gives you the voice of your favorite Potter, try it. It won't hurt you."

Considering every male in my family made the magazine "Witch Weekly" at least three times a year, it wasn't surprising that there was a market for this. Taking it curiously, Scorpius and Teddy, watch me encouragingly. Opening the wrapper, I pop the gummy into my mouth and chew. I consider my father, my role as Daddy's Girl in my head. As I speak my mother's voice emerges, surprising them but I smile happily. Apparently now that I know I'm a mother to be, my inner conscience started bonding with my mum's memories.

Teddy swallows, unsure, and Scorpius nods his head, understanding now. "Can I get more of these for the castle?" I wonder, and he nods, scraping out a handful that I pocket. "Thank you, Teddy. If I told you a secret, can you keep it until everyone else finds out?"

"Sure, sis…" Teddy shrugs, and I smile, my events about today spilling out like water. Scorpius fidgets but remains at my side as Teddy gets clued in. Teddy stumbles, surprised at the news, his eyes flicker at my torso as he sighs. "There's going to be hell, but I won't abandon you, the babies or Scorpius, Lily. I'll help."

Leaving Scorpius' side, I hug Teddy firmly; his voice deepens as he chuckles. "Are you even ready to handle so much responsibility?" Teddy whispers, stroking my copper curls slowly as I hum, content.

"I will be. I manage myself fairly well, and if they're anything like me or Scorpius I will be proud. The ministry won't be able to pair me and Scorpius up with a random groom or bride next year if we have our babies before then." I whisper back enthusiastically as I think about Teddy and Victoire's hasty marriage a few years ago. Freddy was married now as well, his bride a wealthy pure blood named Joanna that he loathed but the ministry matched him to. Lucky for James and my Uncle Charlie, they were living out of country and couldn't be matched in Romania. "I should have them by December."

"Christmas presents for the family," Scorpius pipes up humorously and we all laugh, the shop echoing our voices. The clock outside tolls and Teddy smiles pleasantly. "Time for you both to return to school, be careful the both of you out there."

I kiss his cheek goodbye, and Scorpius shakes his hand firmly before grasping my waist again. We exit outside, prepared to share our news.


	8. Chapter 8

Companion to Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains Lemons, carnage, and mature language.

Beta: The reason Lily has a life in my story, Stephanie O. I will be sure to thank her for her brilliance more often!

Chapter Eight

Sixth Year

Decisions and Reactions

**Scorpius POV: **

Slipping through the passageway with Lily in tow, we carefully check for witnesses before entering the corridor. Lily laughs breathless with relief when the coast is clear, her face glowing with contentment as she draws me towards her. Grasping her face tenderly, I trace her chin with my fingertips and she closes her eyes, her body pressing into mine with lust as her lips part. Leaning forward, I kiss her softly, my lips brushing hers with featherlike strokes. She pants lightly, and I avoid her advances on deepening the kiss teasingly. I still find it hard to believe I managed to father triplets, but my fingers move down her neck and shoulders, past her waist, and on her flat stomach tenderly.

Lily smiles against my lips, her teeth nip lightly as she speaks. "December, Scorp, we will have bundles of unexpected joy around Christmas. It's amazing how fast things will go, but I don't regret anything, do you?" Her voice is a whisper as she speaks, and I stroke her torso unconscientiously as I think.

I do regret that we're so young and having to go through this. Lily is as wild and carefree as any creature and I hope through time she will still see the children as gifts instead of a mistake. I sincerely hope they take after her as werewolves, so she won't fear that she is a bad mother whenever she has to leave monthly for her change. Albus and Teddy never developed the Werewolf trait, so I am fairly certain it is only born females that inherit the gene.

"No Lily, I don't regret you or the babies… it's just a lot to take in. I won't turn seventeen until the end of next month, and considering I'll be a father shortly after makes me nervous. What if I raise them like my dad raised me? He loves me, but his expectations are unrealistic. I have no job to rely on to support you and them… and you're still considered young despite your accelerated maturity and growth. You will be a mother before you're fifteen Lils… I wish you didn't have to grow up so fast." This is everything that I thought when I first saw the projection, and I hope she doesn't think I'm a bad person for thinking these things.

Lily seems unbothered, her lips press tenderly against mine as she smiles lightly. "I'm sure Freddy and Teddy will allow you to work at the shop and you can be home schooled through Hogwarts the remainder of this year with me. Next year the babies will be bigger, and we can return for a proper education. Headmistress McGonagall doesn't strike me as an insensible woman, and me staying here through an erratic pregnancy is dangerous for my health and the babies'. Not only that, but it is a liability the school doesn't wish for I'm sure. I couldn't be any happier than to be a mother to our children, my age is just an annoying hindrance. I want to be Mrs. Lily Luna Potter- Malfoy before December, so my pregnancy is less… improper for the public eye. Our families' names shouldn't be tarnished because of our irresponsibility. I am positive you won't be an insensitive or unfair father, because you're absolutely unique for a pure blood and Malfoy. You're a "Blood Traitor" by choice, and you're brave. I haven't ever heard of a Malfoy quite like you." Lily teases before continuing.

"I love you, my worried prat of a mate." Lily giggles, and my brow raises speechless as I kiss her passionately, her words dancing in my head like a well liked song. "I love you too, Lils." I assure her. "So… you're planning on marrying me soon?" I smile against her lips, my heart racing erratically. I could picture Lily in a white dress and round with my children as her father gives her away.

"We are already bonded; I don't see why waiting is necessary. Would you marry me tomorrow if given the chance?" Lily pulls away slightly to watch me as I consider such madness.

"No. I wouldn't feel right if you couldn't have that big wedding you nagged me and Hugo about when you were a small girl." I lean forward and kiss her chin as she shivers happily.

"You would help make that happen? It's got to be soon, Scorpius… three months is very short to plan a wedding and the birth of our newborns. Our parents still need to find out about everything, too." Lily sighs, and I take her left hand, my throat constricting nervously as I kneel on one knee.

"Lily Luna Potter, I have no ring but the bond running through my soul and into yours will have to be enough for now. I promise to provide for, love, and protect you and our children if you accept my proposal and become my bride. I will do my best to keep you happy and safe these next couple of months. Give me your hand in marriage?" My voice is stronger than I feel, and Lily nods enthusiastically, her chocolate eyes bright.

"YES!" She shouts, ecstatic, kneeling on the ground and pulling my face towards hers. My lips brush in rhythm with hers, and she cuddles to me happily. I only hope our families are as enthusiastic about our engagement.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Lily's POV:**

"This is a very unique situation you both placed yourselves in voluntarily. The fact that you are both responsible enough to go see a healer about this, despite skipping school to do so, is honorable. I can't bring myself to punish you both for being so mature about the situation, so I decided to invite your parents to discuss your future here at Hogwarts. I feel that if I leave you both unpunished, however, the students here will feel as if they can disobey rules without consequence. Therefore, I strip you both from your quidditch positions this year, and Scorpius' title as prefect. I would expel you both if you were troublemaking fools, but you normally are well behaved." McGonagall watched us with a hard and disappointed look, but we stood tall with determination. Scorpius unpinned his badge, handing it over without remorse.

"Professor, may I suggest something?" I wondered, holding Scorpius hand firmly as my gaze stayed true to McGonagall's. She nodded; her face lightened enough to look intrigued.

"Can we be home schooled? If you can send the assessments and tests by owl for us to do away from school, it could help keep everything under control. It would be a huge liability if I remained here while pregnant, and the rapid growth of the triplets can mean anything concerning my safety and their health. Scorpius wishes to balance work and school to support us, and this seems like a fair solution. We would both return for our seventh year." I attempted to sound sincere and she seemed to like my idea quite a bit as she nodded.

"Fair idea, we shall see what your parents think on it." The headmistress seemed appeased, her eyes drifting toward the door as my father burst in. He looks at us both disappointed as he joins our group. "Where were you both today? Why is a meeting being called with the Malfoys and me?" Daddy's green eyes narrow as he observes us, and Scorpius holds my hand tighter reassuringly.

"We have a few announcements to make once my parents join us." Scorpius looks a bit stressed as he watches the fire-place for his parents, and my father growls, annoyed. Headmistress taps her fingers impatiently on her desk as the room quiets. The fireplace sparks green, and my god parents emerge, Astoria holds my three year old god-sister to her side as the baby sleeps. Draco guides her into the room with his hand, his thinning scalp gleaming from the firelight as they step out.

"What is the problem?" Draco wonders, and Astoria watches me with a thoughtful expression. Daddy nods in agreement, his glasses tilting further down his nose as he looks at Draco.

Headmistress McGonagall holds up the letter Nikki sent, her eyes flickering between us all silently as she catches our attention. "Lily and Scorpius have something to share."

I swallow; my fingers tighten around Scorpius' as my available hand automatically inches towards my stomach. Astoria notices, and her eyes shoot up to my face in shock and excitement.

"We are expecting triplets in three months," I exclaim, and Draco shoots Scorpius a confused and disappointed expression. Daddy and Astoria look at us confused. "I'm not fully human, as you all know, so my decisions are permanent in many ways. Last night we bonded, and today we were told that I look two months pregnant. I have three months with my accelerated pregnancy to get prepared for our Christmas bundles of joy," I explain. "In the past forty eight hours we have made a lot of unexpected and surprising decisions, but we feel it is right for our relationship to take such dramatic steps. We are keeping the triplets, and we are engaged to be married before they arrive. We don't want to dishonor our families." Looking at my father, I can tell he is upset. His shoulders stiffen as he stands taller and looks at me with calculating emerald eyes. I briefly hope one of our babies share his eyes.

"I know this is a lot to take in, and all I ask for is support with our decisions while we try our best to maintain the situation. Scorpius and I decided that we will be homeschooled this year, so he can work and help raise the babies after they are born. I don't know how my pregnancy will turn out, so for safety reasons I figured if I remained at home studying there would be a smaller chance of endangerment to me or the babies. If everything goes without any serious complications, we may return earlier than the next year to Hogwarts, unless the headmistress decides otherwise." I take a deep breath, watching Draco and Scorpius stare at each other expressionless. Daddy is huffing with anger next to me, as Astoria looks at me admiringly. Headmistress is thoughtful as she speaks, her voice raised with determination.

"You and Scorpius are two of the brightest students we have, of course we would like for you to return in a timely manner if possible. I'm sure that we can rearrange Scorpius' schedule so he can work while attending school and I already know about the forest home that accommodates your family near the grounds. When the three months pass, I expect you to return to Hogwarts for your education if the situation permits it. I am positive that you can find some sort of caregiver for them once they are born while you attend classes. I give permission for them to have school work sent to them for the three months required, with your permission of course." She addresses our parents, her withered face showing her weariness.

"No. My son will remain in school. I see no reason for him to leave. I will help Lily as much as I can but Scorpius is more helpful if he remains here for an honest education while working. I helped raise Lily just as much as Harry, Ginny and Astoria, and I want to help our kids with their decision. As much as I dislike his promiscuous ways, Scorpius knows that I expect him to do what is right and take responsibility for his actions. When Lily gives birth I will help her find a respectable nanny so she can continue her education properly. I'm positive Astoria agrees with me when I say that Malfoys take responsibility for their families and I consider Lily just as much as my child as I consider Narcissa and Scorpius to be." Draco spoke lowly, his face set stubbornly as he sneered at his eldest son.

Astoria nodded in agreement, pulling their fair haired daughter Narcissa closer to her chest as she smiled lightly. "Nothing will stop my love for Lily and Scorpius, and I will do my best to help Lily with my grandchildren. It is… scandalous… but as long as they marry before the birthing I will have no qualms about their relationship. Scorpius will remain in Hogwarts while Lily stays home for the time being, I think she is right about the possible dangers of remaining on the grounds in such a delicate situation."

Scorpius looks quite upset about his parents' decision, and he releases my hand to hold my waist tenderly, pulling my body against his chest as he traces my hips with his fingertips. "I have every intention of making Lily happy, so if she wants me gone the majority of the pregnancy, for school and work, I will agree to the change. I will make time for her and the babies though, and I expect that wish to be respected. The wedding will be around my birthday." Scorpius looks at me curiously, and I nod in agreement.

"School and work are important, so Scorpius attending classes and working will not be a burden. Daddy, are you okay with us living in the forest home?" My father looks upset but reserved, his green eyes settle on my brown hues as he sighs. "I will gift you the house as a wedding gift, but for Headmistress McGonagall's sake I suggest we continue the conversation another time." His eyes shift over to her willowy form and she smirks, amused.

"Now that the situation is cared for, I suggest you both go pack your things. I will send Lily all of her assignments daily, and I expect them to be completed within a reasonable time frame. Scorpius, you are required to attend all your classes on time, and once you find a job I will rearrange your schedule to accommodate the hours you are required to work." Headmistress looks at the clock on her wall, her breath hitching sleepily.

"Thank you, Minerva" Daddy, Draco and Astoria praise, and she nods accepting their words. Scorpius and I thank her before we are excused from her office.

Leaving our parents behind, we exit the stairway and pass the gargoyle, my eyes flutter tiredly. Scorpius supports me as we shuffle silently through the corridors towards the Gryffindor portrait. I briefly wonder how Alex, Justin, and Hugo will take our news, as Scorpius mutters the password to the Fat Lady. She happily lets us through, and exhausted I follow Scorpius into the Prefects' bedroom for his last night with the privileges. Cuddling with my fiancé fully clothed, I fall into a dreamless deep sleep.


End file.
